Siempre Regreso a Ti
by lorena.bueno.14
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando Eric se marchó sin previo aviso y Pam le siguió?


One shot creado a partir de un sueño que tuve, y que lauinogaga me animó a escribirlo Espero que os guste, y los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

**Siempre Regreso a Ti**

Pam llevaba días tras la pista de Eric, después de que saliera de su vida, tan repentinamente. Eric ha estado en diferentes lugares, donde pasaron juntos tiempos felices y que ahora parece tan lejano, pero por mucha prisa que se diera no llegaba a alcanzarle. Era frustrante.

Hago una breve pausa en mi búsqueda, y entro en un bar buscando una presa para alimentarme, desde lo del maldito virus, cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo encontrar alguien limpio. Llevaba días sin alimentarse y le estaba pasando factura. Después de un rato, veo algo que me gusta, una chica joven y atractiva, que busca compañía. Bien, vamos a satisfacer sus deseos. Sin preámbulos, la hipnotizo, y me alimento de ella, normalmente me gusta jugar antes, pero por desgracia no tengo tiempo para ello.

Mientras termino, escucho a un grupo de hombres, hablar de la exitosa cacería del día. Voy camino de la salida, cuando me doy cuenta de que no se refieren a animales precisamente. Presto más atención a su conversación.

"Otra ronda más. Por la gran cacería" Dijo un hombre de aspecto rudo, visiblemente ya afectado por el alcohol. "Si otra más" secundó otro hombre, este era de baja estatura y muy delgado. "No os preocupa, el hecho de que le atrapáramos tan fácilmente. No se resistió, no luchó. Es extraño". Dijo un tercer hombre, al parecer el único sensato del grupo. "No seas aguafiestas, lo cogimos y punto. Ese vampiro rubio, ya es historia" contesto el de aspecto rudo. "Pero, nos advirtieron de lo peligroso y sanguinario que podía llegar a ser. Mato a muchos de los nuestros a lo largo de los años" insistió el sensato. "Camarera trae otra copa y que sea doble, haber si conseguimos que te diviertas, también puedes quedarte hacernos compañía" dijo el bajito riéndose y guiñando un ojo a la camarera.

Pam, se sentó en una mesa cercana y pidió una copa, para disimular mientras esperaba que estos hombres terminaran. Quería seguirlos y asegurarse si era de Eric, de quien estaban hablando. Algo le decía que si, pero no podía creer que no hubiera luchado, no era propio de él.

Finalmente, los hombres decidieron marcharse y Pam se dispuso a seguirlos. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, llegaron a una especie de descampado, en el que había un edificio en ruinas, parecía abandonado.

Los hombres entraron en el edificio, pero cuando Pam entro no había rastro de ellos, habían desaparecido. "Pero qué demonios… donde se han metido" dijo cabreada.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, girándose vio como los tres hombres la estaban rodeando, llevando cadenas de plata en sus manos. Si creen que me voy a dejar atrapar, es que no me conocen. Y utilizando su velocidad vampírica se lanzó contra el bajito delgado, tumbándolo en el acto. Estaba inconsciente. Ella puso la mirada en el sensato puesto que parecía el único de los tres con cerebro y por tanto más peligroso. "Vaya Pamela, me alegro que hayas venido, te esperábamos" que supiera quién era ella le pillo por sorpresa y el hombre rudo aprovecho su vacilación para cogerla desprevenida por detrás, utilizando las cadenas e inmovilizándola. Intentó deshacerse de ellas, pero fue en vano. ¿Cómo diablos sabían de ella? Realmente le preocupaba, porque la conocían y ella no tenía ninguna idea de a quienes se estaba enfrentando.

"¿No dices nada? Bueno, no te preocupes seguro que serás muy habladora cuando veas donde está tu creador" dijo el sensato de nuevo.

"Hablaré cuando este pisoteando tu cadáver" escupí llena de rabia después de confirmar que ellos tenían a Eric. El hombre se acerco a mí riéndose, al parecer le había hecho gracia mi comentario. Poco después, bajamos por unas escaleras, me quitaron las cadenas y me dejaron en una sala encerrada. A través de un cristal vi en la sala contigua a Eric sujeto por unos grilletes a la pared. Le grité pero no me escuchaba.

Resonó una voz por un megáfono "Desnúdate Pam, desobedéceme y verás como Eric sufre". Pam de mala gana hizo lo que le pidieron, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño y se quedo en ropa interior. La voz volvió a resonar en la sala pero esta vez se dirigió a Eric, que por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pam. Al verla allí, la furia de Eric despertó. Una cosa era que no hubiera puesto resistencia en su captura, aún estaba trastornado por la pérdida sufrida, pero que tuvieran a Pamela, era muy diferente.

"Eric, ¿qué hiciste con el artefacto? Preguntó la voz. "No sé de qué me estás hablando" dijo Eric confundido. "Bien, si así lo quieres…"contestó la voz. Pam de repente gritó de dolor, cuando sintió como caía plata liquida en su piel a través las tuberías del techo, no había ningún lugar donde ponerse a cubierto y cayó al suelo rota de dolor.

Eric, entró en un estado de desesperación, intentando soltarse al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su progenie. "Está bien, te diré lo que quieras saber, pero déjala, no le hagas ningún daño o no conseguirás nada". Al instante, dejó de caer la plata liquida sobre Pam.

"¿Y bien?" dijo la voz. "He cumplido mi parte del trato, es tu turno". Eric sabía a lo que se refería, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ¿Cómo se habían enterado de aquello?. Godric y él habían investigado para la desaparecida Autoridad durante años y su creador fue el encargado de custodiarlo, siendo la única vez que vio el artefacto. No sabía lo que era y para que lo querían, pero en esos tiempos nunca se cuestionó ninguna decisión que tomara Godric.

"Para recuperarlo, tenemos que hacer un largo viaje. La autoridad lo ocultó bien" dijo Eric.

"Dime solo el lugar, no intentes jugar conmigo" dijo la voz impacientemente dando muestra de sus emociones por primera vez.

"No me gusta jugar con asuntos serios. Iré contigo para asegurarme que Pam estará a salvo en todo momento." Dijo Eric con suficiente autoridad haciéndoles saber que no cambiaría de opinión. "Bien lo haremos a tu modo, pero Pamela vendrá con nosotros también, así te pensaras engañarme, ella pagara las consecuencias de tus acciones". Respondió la voz amenazadoramente.

Los hombres sacaron a ambos de sus respectivas salas y los llevaron ante la persona a la que pertenecía la voz del megáfono. Se quedaron atónitos, cuando la vieron, Sara Newlin en persona, había jurado que todos habían muerto allí, pero estaba claro que se las arregló para escapar.

"Pongámonos en camino, cuanto antes lo tenga, antes os dejaré marchar" dijo Sara.

"¿Así sin más? ¿Nos podremos ir?" Pam dijo apenas con voz audible, todavía estaba débil por toda la plata que le habían rociado pero no era estúpida, no se fiaba de ella.

Había algo más, si nos deja marchar, es porque está tramando algo mucho mayor, algo que acabaría igualmente con ellos. Esta mujer tenía una cruzada personal en contra los vampiros y nada la detendría. Y de algún modo estaba relacionado con ese artefacto. Se dijo Eric.

Estaban a punto de salir del edificio, era ahora o nunca, una simple mirada a Pam, le basto para querer destrozar a los tres hombres y a esa mujer. Era la segunda vez que había atentando contra la vida de Pam e iba a pagar por ello.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se liberó de las cadenas, que los ilusos le habían colocado para sacarlo de la sala donde lo mantenían encerrado. Cogió al hombre rudo que estaba a su lado y le partió el cuello en milésimas de segundos. Utilizo las cadenas para atrapar al bajito delgado y lo puso a modo de escudo cuando Sara empezó a disparar, matando al hombre. Eric soltó al hombre y a velocidad vampírica le arrebató el arma y le desgarró la yugular. El hombre sensato agarro a Pam, cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella sería su seguro de vida. Eric se giro hacia él, amenazadoramente evaluando la situación.

Pero lo que pasó, Eric estaba seguro que el hombre nunca pensó que Pam sería una amenaza para él dado las condiciones en la que se encontraba. A pesar del dolor que sentía porque aún no se había curado completamente de las quemaduras de su piel, se volvió contra el hombre y estando encadenada como estaba, se las arreglo para clavarle los colmillos. El hombre grito por la sorpresa del ataque, tapándose su herida y corriendo hacia la salida en busca del coche, pero antes de que lo alcanzara, acabé con él, esta vez no dejaría cabos sueltos, que pudieran amenazar nuestras vidas posteriormente. Regresando sobre mis pasos, me acerqué a Sara, que estaba dando los últimos suspiros. No sentí compasión alguna por ella, me arrebató a Nora y había intentado hacer lo mismo con Pam. Bien, era lo último que haría.

Cogí en brazos a Pam, y salimos de allí. No tenía ni idea de donde estábamos pero me daba igual, estamos juntos, es lo único que me importa. Ahora, teniéndola entre mis brazos me di cuenta del error que cometí al alejarme de ella, dejándola sola en repetidas ocasiones y sin embargo ella nunca se dio por vencida conmigo. Había ido a buscarle.

Pam no había dicho una palabra todavía, el pequeño esfuerzo realizado, la había dejado exhausta. Eric le dio de beber su sangre para acelerar la curación y ella le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Una vez recuperada, se sentó en una roca mientras decidían que iban hacer.

"Pam, me alegro que vinieras detrás de mí. Siento mucho haberte dejado. Espero que puedas perdonarme" dijo Eric rompiendo el silencio. "Te quiero Pamela".

Pam le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ella. Él se sentó detrás de ella abrazándola fuertemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Pam aspirando su olor y disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo, que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía. "Yo también te quiero, Eric. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo" dijo Pam mirándole a los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente, sabiendo que ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos y su felicidad. Ahora estarían juntos de nuevo, como hacia tantos años atrás lo habían estado, pero con la diferencia de que ahora sería para el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
